Oftentimes, fisherman desire to use more than one fishing pole or rod at the same time. Using more than one fishing pole at a time increases the fisherman's likelihood of catching fish and having a successful outing. However, holding and/or operating multiple fishing poles at the same time can be a challenging task for even the most accomplished or experienced fisherman.
Fishing pole holders are known in the art and are useful for holding and/or permitting a fisherman to operate more than one fishing pole at the same time. Most known fishing pole holders hold a single pole and are either inserted into the ground or attached to a pier, a boat or other watercraft. However, the use of single fishing pole holders require a fisherman to purchase multiple fishing pole holders (i.e., one for each fishing pole), which can be expensive and take up a lot of space on a pier, a boat or other watercraft, where space is typically limited. The use of single pole holders, which are oftentimes spread out in a boat to avoid the tangling of various fishing lines, also make it difficult for the fisherman to readily access any one of his or her fishing poles should the need arise (e.g., if the fisherman catches a fish).
Other fishing pole holders known in the art, such as that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,299 to Smelker, are capable of holding two fishing poles in a side by side, fixed position and are inserted into the ground. However, these fishing pole holders are not repositionable relative to one another and the surface to which they are mounted. These prior art fishing pole holders are also not capable of supporting a user specified number of additional fishing poles.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for a fishing pole holder mount that is capable of holding more than one fishing pole at the same time, wherein the fishing pole holders are horizontally and vertically repositionable relative to one another and the surface to which they are mounted. There also exists in the art a long felt need for a fishing pole holder mount that enables a user to specify the number of fishing pole holders attached thereto. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a fishing pole holder mount that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.